Akatsuki Wars
by H-bomber
Summary: Sequel to MSN. As the war rages on, can Naruto and friends stop Akatsuki, Madara, and Sasuke before it's to0 late? NaruHina Sassaku LeeOc. Now making a come back! Hopefully.
1. Beginning of the end

Ah, the first chapter of Akatsuki Wars. Now we'll see if Naruto and friends can handle the new and improved Akatsuki, and will Hinata ever recover from the death of Naruto's

and hers unborn child? Aren't you just

tired of me reminding you that their child's dead from Sasuke's Chidori? Do you think I should make the chapters longer? All and more will be answered in the final installment of

this series, which is close to an end.

Well, time for what all of you are waiting for...the disclamer.

A/N: I do not own Naruto, and if I did their would be sex scenes in all episodes consisting of NaruHina and SasuSaku. Warning: Character death and sad parts. Like Naruto's

death scene in front of Hinata.

Ha ha, I'm joking. Or am I? Just something to think about. Well let's get started.

They finnaly got to their destination. Where the last battle will be held. Where the war will begin, and end. Akatsukigakure, where all the lowest of societies scums reside. It was like

one huge base. It wasa large castle, that stood what seems like miles into the sky. It was ten times the size of Konoha, so normally it take three months with the kind of mission they

were on, but they only had one. Plus, the soldiers for the distraction would tire quickly, so they had to do this quick and stealthy. They looked to their right, and could see for miles

the land was so barren. They could even see the battle that was about to start. They could see the five great nations army that assembled in order to stop the Akatsuki and their evil

goals. And they could see the Akatsuki army that was marching right towards the other army. Though, non of the leaders were there. They all nodded, and snuck in the castle just

like they were supposed to.

There, they all split up into their respected platoons in order to cover more ground. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino went directly West of their position into the maze

buildings inside the castle. While Kakashi, Ebisu, Genma, and Hayate went the opposite way. Guy, Lee, Raido, and Shizune went North-east of their position. Itachi, Sakura, Ino,

and Tenten went up the castle walls in order to get a layout of the area. Kisame, Kuranai, Asuma, and Kiba went South-west. Neji, Hiashi, Hizashi, and random Hyuga went

South-east. Finally Sai and his ink soldiers went North-west. Now they only had to find the enemy beforethe enemy found them.

"This is were we make our last stand!" Tsunade yelled as all forty-thousand Ninja's plus all five Kage's reached the battlefield. "We'll show the world what happens when they

threaten peace and prosperity!" She cried as every ninja and Kage let out a battle roar.

"Ready bro?" Temari asked Gaara as he looked at the oncoming Akatsuki soldiers. He then looked in her eyes, showing nothing but confidence.

"I was born ready."

As Kakashi and his team of Jonin speed threw the castle like base, a huge blast of chakra came plummeting to wards them.

**"Raikiri!" **Kakashi cried as he stopped the blast from hitting his team.

"Who would of thought of a attack on the outside AND the inside." The young man said sarcastically as he looked at his enemies. As Kakashi's team laid eye's on this man, they

noticed that he looked like a hamster.

'What the fuck?' they all thought at the same time as they laid eye's on his buck teeth.

"My name is Hamtaro. Which one of you wanna die first?" He asked sounding genually curious, being a arrogant bastard.

"My what confidence." Ebisu said out of no where. "I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face." he said, sounding confident, when actually he was nervous as hell.

"All right team, we can't just wast time like this." Kakashi said in a commanding voice. "Ebisu, you and I will take him on." Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan. "While Genma

and Hayate will go on ahead." he said as started hand weiving. **"Summoning Earth style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" **He yelled as ninja dogs came from the ground attacking

Hamtaro. When they thought it was good they both dashed on ahead, both whispering good luck to Kakashi and Ebisu.

"I don't think so!" Hamtaro said as he ran after the two. Suddenly Ebisu appeared right in front of him.

"Nice try!" He yelled as he got a good punch against the Akatsuki member, sending him a good ten feet away. "You shouldn't underestimate the Shinobi of the leaf." He said as he

and Kakashi got into their respective Taijutsu stances, ready to die if necessary to defeat this man.

"Everyone in formation, we have company." Itachi said to the three girls as they all halted as a mysterious Ninja appeared in front of them. "Hello, Yondaime-sama." Itachi said to

the former leader of Konoha. Arashi smirked as he disappeared and reappeared behind all of them. At first it didn't seem like anything happened. But then all four of them fell to the

ground, unconscious. Arashi smirked again.

"I would kill you, but I do need some information." he said with a sadistic grin on his face. All of a sudden Itachi and the three girls all disapeared in a puff of smoke, and Arashi's

smirk turned to a frown.

"Tricked by an Uchiha, figures." Arashi said as he too puffed into smoke, and from a distance, our favorite Uchiha had on a frown.

"Itachi-sensei," Sakura began. "How come we didn't fight him? We out number him don't we?" She asked as Itachi stared back. He slowly closed his eyes, comtemplating Sakura's

question.

"Sakura, even if we do out number him, that would work, but even all of us combined we wouldn't even give him a scratch." He said as all girls looked at him in shock, not knowing

their enemy was this powerful. Then Ino decided to open her big mouth.

"If he's so powerful, then why go on this mission?" She asked loudly, almost alerting everyone of their presence.

"Because Naruto-kun is very close to his level. If anyone can defeat Arashi, it's him." He said as he and his team went on with the mission.

"Watch out!" Ebisu yelled as he pulled Kakashi away from another blast of chakra...again.

"Thanks Ebisu." Kakashi said as he looked at their opponet. He sigh'd heavily, as he already saved Ebisu ten times, while Ebisu him eight. This man was so fast at using his chakra

blast, he could barely follow it, even with the Mangekyo Sharingan. He was starting to wish he had Genma and Hayate with him and Ebisu. Don't get him wrong, Ebisu was very

strong, he is a Jonin after all, with Anbu leveled abilities, but this opponent, he needed allot more men. If only Naruto or Itachi were here, then he would have a better chance.

Though he doubt Itachi would beat this guy instantly, after all he and Itachi are on the same level.

But now was not the time to muse, Hamtaro already took out all his Ninja hounds, and they only gave him a few scratches. Yep, this was defiantly their lucky day.

"Time to end this with a bang." Hamtaro said as he charged another chakra ball.

'Shit.' Kakashi and Ebisu thought as they looked at the shear size of the ball.

"Die!" Hamtaro yelled as he launched the ball at them.

**"Mangekyo!" **Kakashi yelled as he absorbed the ball and sent it to another dimension with his Mangekyo, surprising Hamtaro and Ebisu. This battle was far from over.

_Sai and ink soldiers_

"Damn, I hoped to avoid confrontations, but then again, no point in a mission without getting a little dirty." he said as he looked at his dead opponent, Sephiroth, who wasn't even

that strong, to him at least.

"Geez, and I thought the Akatsuki was supposed to be so powerful. You proved me right." He said sarcastically, then turned around and summoned more ink soldiers. "I hope

Naruto-kun's all right, he is my first real friend." He thought to himself as he remembered when he forgot his lunch, Naruto gave him some of his. (No, Sai's not gay, he just likes

Naruto like a friend.) "Better get moving, one down, nine to go." he said as he and his ink soldiers ran to their destination.

_Kakashi and Ebisu_

**"Raikiri!" **Kakashi yelled as he struck Hamtaro with it, just missing his heart. As Hamtaro coughed up blood, he jumped back and smiled.

"Your getting better at reading my movements." he mused, as if he wasn't even phased being so close to death. "I better be more careful, though I doubt you'll get another lucky

shot like that." He smirked as he started handsigns.

"I don't think so!" Ebisu yelled as he too started handsigns. **"Reverse Jutsu!" **he yelled as Hamtaro's chakra ball disappeared.

'Again, damn!' He yelled in his mind, then remembered Kakashi.

**"Raikiri!" **Kakashi yelled as he almost got Hamtaro a third time.

"Like I said, No more lucky shots!" He yelled as he looked at Ebisu and Kakashi. "I have to admit, your both very strong, but the jutsu your both using takes incredible amounts of

chakra. You'll tire soon." he said as if he already won.

'He's right.' Kakashi said to himself. 'By the way things are going, Ebisu can use that Jutsu of his three more times, while since I used Raikiri four times, I'm good for another four.

As soon as he thinks Ebisu cannot use his Jutsu any more, and I attack with Raikiri three more times, I'll attack when he least expects it.' Kakashi said to himself, as he readied for

the next round. 'Time to end this.' Kakashi thought to himself as he started doing handsigns. **"Earth style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" **He yelled as a huge Mud Dragon launched at

Hamtaro.

"Is that seriously all you got?" He yelled as he dodged the earth dragon. "And the Hatake's are supposed to be the arch rival's of the Hamham clan." Hamtaro said, as a serious look

took over his face.

"You mean?" Kakashi began as his eye's widened. "Your the last of the Hamham clan?" Kakashi asked, shocked that the Hamham clan was supposed to be destroyed over thirty

years ago.

"Wait, what's the Hamham clan?" Ebisu asked, never knowing that a clan could adopted such a stupid clan name.

"The Hamham clan, like Hamtaro stated, is the rival to my clan, the Hatake clan, who is blessed with beautiful faces, which we hide 'cause we don't want to be bothered by fan

girls." Kakashi answered.

"While the Hamham clan is born with hideous features that look similar to hamster's, which is why our clans are enemies." He finished after his speach.

"Now both clans are down to only one member," Hamtaro began. "Me of the Hamham clan,"

"And myself of the Hatake clan." Kakashi finished as he looked at the one who his clan hated so much.

"Okay," Ebisu said with a sweatdrop. "So your clan's hate eachother, because of the way the other looked?" He asked.

"No," Hamtaro said as his anger grew. "The Hatake's are just so arrogant, they have beautiful faces, and they hide it!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "While we of the Hamham

clan have hideous features for a Kekai Genkai! It's so unfair!" He yelled now pointing at Kakashi. "Why should you be blessed with a handsome face, while I look like a Hamster,

it's so unfair!" He yelled louder than ever. "I'm going to kill you and prove my clan is superior!" He finished as he glared at his rival.

"Ebisu, leave." Kakashi said causing Ebisu to double take.

"But Kakashi..." before he could finish Kakashi cut him off.

"This is a battle of our clans Ebisu, do not interfear, or I'll kill you." Kakashi said in a cold voice, showing he wasn't kidding. Ebisu, looking at his feet, decided this was one battle

that one must do alone, for pride, and sort of a Right of Passage.

"Very well Kakashi, good luck." He said as he ran off, hopeing his friend would be all right. While Hamtaro had on a sadistic grin.

"So," He began. "A battle of the clans, to see which is superior, my clan, or yours." he said looking at Kakashi with that same sadistic grin, buck teeth and all.

"Shut it bucky." Kakashi stated as Hamtaro's sadistic grin was replaced with a angry expression.

Yes, it's a short chapter, defiantly shorter than the last chapter in Mangekyo Sharingan Naruto but that's what most chapter's are going to be, about this long, unless I feel that you

guy's deserve it, like having about One hundred reviews on this story, so I'm thinking of posting a new chapter of Hey Their Baby but actually making a chapter that I actually tried

to make good, unlike when the later chapters in it, were just random stuff I put in. So if I get reviews or PM's that demand new chapters that actually were tried on, than yes, I'll

make new chapters for it, and they will be good. But like I said before, at least think I said before, Naruto is Spider-Man is definatly done with, and I will most likely delete it. If I

ever feel like it, than I'll repost it 'cause I saved all of the chapters into my laptop. Oh, and please stop complaining about my spelling cause I have no spell check, okay. Now, Five

reviews, and I'll post the next chapter, when I have a chance 'cause no internet, I have to go to my sisters place 'cause she got Internet, so I have to go over there and

update, and she hardly let's me come over. And I'm supposed to be her favorite brother. Well I like to thank all my reviewers, but mostly Rasenganfin 'cause, well, he actually

reviewed ALL of my chapters, and even though I don't know him personaly, I kind of see him as a friend. Ugh, I hate getting mushy damn it. FIVE REVIEWS PEOPLE PLEASE!

This way I know what to work on in my stories. Okay now I'm just rambling and for anyone who actually read this far, thank you for reading my story, and my long long long

LONG ass A/N and your the best. Ja ne. Did I say that right. Wait I wrote that. DAMN! Oh and if anyone is offended by my language, ya know, the curse words, don't hesitate to

say so, cause I will star some parts of it if anyone is offended by any bad word I use in my story. Just say the word, and I will censor some of it.

Oh and if anyone knows how to write a good sex scene between Naruto's sister Naru and Rock Lee, please tell me. HA, didn't know I was going to make that a pairing did you?

Yup, been planning to use thatpairing for a while now, and decided to make them an official pairing in this story. Wow this is long. Well thank's again for reading this far. Ja ne.


	2. Battles on the highway

The next chapter of Akatsuki Wars. Yes, and now will be the conclusion of Kakashi and Hamtaro's epic battle of great proportions. Or is it? How will this atrocity of a battle end? Am I even spelling atrocity right? Are any words I spell right? Why am I asking so many questions?

Why are you still reading this? Is this annoying yet? Did I even read your reviews for the last chapter before reading this because I wrote this huge A/N the day after I finished the last chapter for Akatsuki War's which was also the first chapter to this sequel to a sequel to a story that was done horribly and I just spelled Horribly wrong 'cause I don't know how to spell and now I'm just doing run-on's just to annoy you and I probably spelled annoy wrong anyways so you might as well flame me now for not being able to spell with crap! Now for the disclaimer!

I do not own Naruto. And if I did then Hinata would get so sexually frustrated she would force herself on Naruto and of course, he would like it:)

Kakashi stared at his opponent, just as his opponent stared at him. He saw the facade of Hamtaro's techniques. He would first make a chakra ball that looked powerful to fool his enemies, then Shunshin behind his enemy to their blind spot, while they would block the decoy blast with their hands, or try to dodge it, no matter what they did, he would then create a powerful, but less time to make, chakra ball and blast his enemy.

It was a good maneuver to use against any level of Ninja. But their was one flaw. Those with the Uchiha blood, and Sharingan, or Mangekyo Sharingan, would have an easy time dodging these blasts. Unfortunately, Kakashi only had the Mangekyo Sharingan an, with no Uchiha blood within him, he could dodge the attacks, but it will be more difficult. Suddenly Hamtaro started handsigns.

"Here I come!" He yelled as he launched another chakra blast. Though with the Mangekyo Sharingan, Kakashi was able to percieve that it was a fake and Hamtaro Shunshined behind him. As he turned around he started his own jutsu.

**"Raikiri!" **He yelled as he launched his attack at an unsuspecting hamster. As he plunged his Raikiri into Hamtaro's stomach, he suddenly disappeared, and was replaced by a log. 'Substitution!' Kakashi quickly realized as the chakra blast his mystical eye predicted non-damageable, now became more lethal than albino pedophiles, and he quickly realized he would have to break his promise to his most precious gem.

**"Ninja art: MAKE OUT PARIDISE SHIELD!"** He yelled as his favorite book he said would never have to take a hit, shielded him from the blast, causing a huge explosion.

"Is he dead?" Hamtaro quickly asked himself as he looked at the dust settling down. He looked and saw Kakashi looking at something on the ground. It was a destroyed book known as 'Make Out Tactics' one of the greatest books ever. Though he really didn't care, he saw something horrifying. A very angry Kakashi without a book.

"You monster." Kakashi said out of no where. "You destroyed something more valuable than even my life. For the pride of the porno, I swear I will kill you you monster!" He shouted at Hamtaro, who was now freaking out. You would to if you angered a super pervert. "NOW DIE!" Kakashi yelled as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Hamtaro and punched him in the face.

'So fast.' Hamtaro thought to himself as he saw Kakashi disappeared again and reappeared in front of him with a Raikiri.

**"Raikiri!" **Kakashi yelled as he struck Hamtaro in the gut, causing him to spit out blood. "I'm not done yet!" Yelled Kakashi as he took Hamtaro's hand and threw him over his shoulder, while starting his hand weaving. **"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **He yelled as he burned Hamtaro, finally calming down. 'Theirs no way he could survive that onslaught. Then again, he is more powerful than the average hamster.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"You think that could kill me?" Hamtaro said as he got up. "I'm not some weak Genin who's just gonna lay down, and take your kicks and punches!" He yelled as he started another chakra ball.

"I don't think so!" Kakashi yelled as he plunged another Raikiri into the heart of Hamtaro.

As Hamtaro spit up blood, he looked at were Kakashi stabed him.

"This can't be?" He said slowly, out of breath, as if he hasn't had water in days. He suddenly tasted iron in his mouth. He looked at Kakashi and smiled a sad smile.

"I…guess……the Hatake'……….were more powerful……………than..I..thought." He said as he fell over, dead from the omnipotent Raikiri.

"Good bye, Hamtaro." Kakashi said as he closed Hamtaro's eyes. Never liking taking someone else's life away, no matter how he despised them. 'Got to find the others.' He stated in his mind as he rushed off to were the rest of his team went.

_Naruto and team._

'I see.' Naruto thought to himself as he sensed the end of Kakashi's battle. 'I knew you could do it Kakashi-senpai.' He finished. Suddenly, he sensed a chakra source, of which he never felt before. It was high, Jonin level at least, but defiantly not one of the main Akatsuki members.

"Be careful team." Naruto said, getting the attention of his team. "I sense a high level of chakra approaching. We can't let them find us, so were going to split up, Choji and Shikamaru, you guy's head south, while me and Shino will head north. Got it?" He finished. The team looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Good, now go!" He yelled as he and his team split up reluctantly. As they split up, a man about a good mile away, smirked.

"So, they think by splitting up, they can get away from me? Well I'm surprised that boy was able to sense me all the way from his distance from me. I probably shouldn't go after him, so I'll just take the other two, since there much weaker." He said to himself as he dashed off to were Shikamaru and Choji headed off too with incredible speed.

"Shit." Naruto said to himself as he and Shino dashed away from Shikamaru and Choji.

"You know as well?" Shino asked behind his glasses. Naruto, nodded his head.

"you know as well as I do that we have to split up." Shino said as he looked ahead.

"Yeah," Naruto started. "I'm sure Shikamaru and Choji will be fine, but it's us I'm worried about." He said as he and Shino stopped, and spotted Naru, his twin sister.

"Hello, Naruto-niichan." She said as jumped down a few yards away.

_Shikacho_

"Trouble some." Shikamaru said as he stared at the one who was in their way. "And who the hell are you?" He questioned as he made the rat hand sign.

"Tobi's a good boy." The man stated as pranced in a circle, and his opponents had a sweat drop.

'This guy's one of the Akatsuki?' Shikamaru questioned as he stared at his opponent. 'Troublesome.' He said to himself as he stared at the man.

………………………………...

Yeah, another chapter completed. Now I just spell check, re-read it, and I'm done. Now, I know it's shorter than my last chapter, but you just have to deal with it. That's all, Ja ne.


	3. Two battle's! Uchiha vs Uchiha?

Chapter three of Akatsuki Wars! Yeah, I'm back my loyal fans! Though I don't have much loyal fans now that I think about it.

………………………………...

Shikamaru looked at his opponent, then towards Choji, with a raised eyebrow.

"I think our opponents a little…nuts." He said simply. "But it is a good idea to NOT underestimate him, just in case he might actually pose a threat." He said, watching his opponent carefully, watching his every dance move, no matter how much of an eye soar it was.

"Oh no, I think you have the wrong idea." Tobi started, raising Shikamaru's eyebrow. "I'm here to help you." He said plainly.

"And just how are we supposed to believe you?" Choji asked, watching Tobi wearingly.

"Because Tobi's a good boy." He answered, making Shikamaru and Choji sweat drop for the second time that day. A new personal best for Tobi.

………………………………

"Hello, sister." Naruto said, glaring at his sibling, making Naru smirk.

"You have a sister?" Shino asked, looking at her behind his glasses.

"New form of sibling rivalry." Naruto said sarcastically. "Shino, leave now, and help Shikamaru and Choji." He said as he glared at his sister. Shino looked at him, and knew this was not a fight he should participate in.

"Very well." He replied as he dashed off to Shikamaru and Choji's were at. Naruto looked at his sister. Finally, he knew exactly what to ask.

"What are you doing with the Akatsuki?" He questioned, glaring at her.

"Why else." She sneered. "To destroy demons like you who killed mom."

'What is she talking about? I didn't kill mom, did I?' Naruto questioned to himself as he got into a battle stance.

"Any way, it does not matter any more, I will finally avenge mom's death Nii-san!" She yelled as she took her katana and slashed at him.

'Shit!' He yelled in his head barely dodging. 'She's faster than me, that much is certain.' He thought as he started hand signs. **"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" **He yelled as he sent a huge fire ball at Naru.

"Nice try!" She yelled as she dodged.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he dashed behind her with a Raikiri.

'Fuck, his shunshin (sp?) no Jutsu is faster than I thought, looks like I have no choice.' She thought as Naruto got right behind her. "FUCK OFF!" She yelled as sharp bones protruded from her back, almost hitting Naruto, who barely dodged the attack.

"Wow, nice mouth you have their." Naruto said sarcastically, but in his head, his mind was going a hundred miles an hour. 'What the fuck, that's the Kaguia or Kagura or, fuck, the bone freaky thing. She's my sister, why is her kekkei Genkai different that mine?" He questioned, while activating the Sharingan.

"I'm going to fucking end this!" She yelled as she shot her finger tip bones at Naruto.

"Shit!" He yelled as he dodged the attack. **"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" **He yelled as he shot ten mini-fireballs at his sister. As the fireballs came at her, she took her spine out of her body, creating a new just as quickly, and used it to grab all the fireballs, and throw them back at Naruto, who was able to dodge.

'What the hell?' He questioned. 'How can she be this good? I can't afford to use Kyuubi's power, or my Zanpaku-to, but I could use the Mangekyou to finish her off quickly.' He smirked. "Perfect." He said to himself as he closed his eye's.

**"Mangekyo Sharingan!" ** He yelled as he stared at his sister with his crazy eyes, causing her to buckle down screaming in pain.

"And that's what I came to tell you!" Tobi yelled at Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino, who just arrived. Shikamaru suddenly raised his eye brow.

"Wait, you didn't tell us anything!" Shikamaru suddenly yelled at Tobi.

"Yeah, all you did was sit down and say, 'And that's what I came to tell you!'." Shino said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh." Tobi said rubbing his head. "Umm, okay, let me start over." He said as he took a deep breath. "You know the huge army that has amassed here, and all the strongest Akatsuki members are here guarding it?" He waited for them to nod their heads. "Decoy's." He stated simply.

"What?!" They all yelled, even Shino, in shock.

"That's right, all decoys. You see, an even larger army is attacking Konohagakure as we speak." He said as all looked shock at the news. "The only reason we are here, is so we can eliminate the five great nations strongest ninja's, even the kage's, and capture, and kill, Uzumaki Naruto.

_Meanwhile, in the Hall of Evil, wait, wrong story? Shit, what am I saying then, Oh, the Akatsuki lair. Sorry. I mean, meanwhile, with Sasuke._

………………………………

"So, your Naruto's father? Or should I say….Uchiha Madara." Sasuke said as he looked at the supposed former Hokage.

"So you could see through my genjutsu." Madara said as he turned back to his former self.

"Actually, I kind of figured since you changed his name. You do know his name's Minato?" Sasuke said with a questioning gaze.

"Umm, damn, shoulda thought of that." Madara mused as he looked at what was supposed to be his second coming. "But your eye's." He started. "Are greater than that of even mine. Looks like I have no choice, but to kill you." Madara said as he revealed his Sharingan.

"Hn." Sasuke merely said as he unsheathed his Zanpaku-to. "This will only take." He said. "A second!" He yelled as he suddenly appeared behind Madara, and shoving his sword into Madara's back, causing it to go straight through him.

'Damn!' Madara thought as he coughed up blood. "I did not think, you could be so powerful at such a young age. And you're not even using the Black Phoenix's power yet." He stated as he looked back at Sasuke, and suddenly changed into mud.

"Just as I thought." Sasuke said as he turned around to block a punch. "For you to use Substitution Jutsu on me, I'm not stupid."

"Indeed not." Madara replied as he smirked. "This is going to be," He started as he grew the features of a tiger, with seven tails. "FUN!" He yelled as he was able to overpower Sasuke, and send him through a wall.

"Shit." Sasuke said as he tried to block another punch, but failed and was sent through another wall. "I have no choice." He said as he held his blade. **"Ban-kai!"** He yelled as his sword scattered and formed a giant pink lion. **"Shishi Sakura Senbon!" **He yelled as his lion blocked Madara's attack.

"Impressive, to learn Ban-kai at your age, even if it was granted." Madara started. "Is quite a feat, not to be taken lightly."

"Enough small talk." Sasuke said as he started handsigns. **"Fire ball jutsu!" **He yelled as a huge fireball blasted Madara away. "Looks like." He began. "I don't need Mangekyo to beat the likes of you!" he shouted as he sent his Ban-kai at a burnt Madara.

'He…was able to burn my skin?! Even when I'm in this state?!' He yelled in his mind. "No more games!" He yelled as dark flames surrounded him. "I'm going to kill you Sasuke!!" He yelled as started handsigns. **"Dark fire ball jutsu!" **He yelled as a dark fireball was launched at Sasuke.

……………………………….

Well, getting better or not? Please review, oh, and since I only have six reviews, I won't continue this story until I have at least 15 reviews for this story all in all. So if you want more chapters, tell a friend to read, and ask them to review. Flames are welcomed. Ja ne.


	4. The conclusion!

Yeah, the fourth chapters out! I hope you enjoy it!

…………

'Shit!' Sasuke yelled as the dark fireball came closer and closer. 'Hope this works.' Sasuke thought as he scattered his Ban-kai and had it surround his entire body just before he was engulfed by the fireball.

"Ah, sweet victory." Madara said as he looked at the dark flames dancing around.

"Nice try!" Sasuke said as he jumped from the flames, surprising Madara, and launched Shishi Sakura Senbon at Madara, wrapping it around him, cutting him into a million pieces. "Now, show me your true form, Madara!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at all the blood around the area.

_Battle outside the castle/cave._

This is bad!" Tsunade yelled as she healed another sand shin obi. "What's the situation!?" She yelled at another Konoha ninja.

"The only Kage's left is you and Kazekage-sama!" he yelled back as he killed another Akatsuki soldier.

"Damn." Tsunade said to herself as she finished healing the wounded. "At this rate, we'll be annihilated." She said.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shikamaru yelled as he, Shino, and Choji all came to the scene.

"What the, why aren't you helping Naruto?!" She questioned angrily.

"This is a distraction!" Shikamaru yelled.

"What!?" She questioned as she looked around.

"The leaf, it's being attacked!" Choji yelled as he punched away one of the enemies.

"Damn it!" Tsunade yelled. "No matter, we need to retreat anyway, have all Ninja's in the castle retreat except the captains, they still have a high chance of succeeding in the mission."

"Hai!" They yelled as they went back to the Akatsuki hideout.

_Naruto and Naru_

"I see," Naruto said looking at Naru. "You were brainwashed by Madara." Naruto said as he took pity upon his sister, who went threw so much pain.

"Naruto!" Guy yelled as he and Lee got to the scene.

"Guy, Lee, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Leafs in trouble, and Kakashi is out of the mission, the captains though need to stay behind." Guy explained.

"Naruto-kun." Lee began. "Who's this?" He asked as he looked at Naru.

"My sister. Lee, get her out of here please." Naruto said as he and Guy Shunshined away.

"Umm, well best to get out of here." He said to himself as he picked up Naru bridal style and ran back to the leaf.

'Who's this handsome devil carrying me?' Naru asked herself as she passed out.

_With Sasuke_

"**Very well Uchiha Sasuke!" **A deep voice bellowed as a man, completely made of shadows, was put together. **"This, is my true form!" **He yelled as Wings completely black protruded from his back, his hands and feet, took the shape of claws as sharp as Shakespeare. Sasuke just glared.

"You're even more grotesque than before, Madara." Sasuke stated, his Sharingan blazing.

"**Prepare to die, Uchiha Sasuke! I am now, Reko Madara!" **He yelled as he laughed demon like.

"So you were the one who committed parricide against our family. You will pay!" Sasuke yelled as he made a chidori blade and launched it at Reko Madara.

"**I will never die!" **Reko Madara yelled as he dodged, and destroyed Shishi Sakura senbon.

"Damn, I hate it when writers try fixing a plot hole from like, two stories back." Sasuke said as he charged up another chidori.

_Naruto and Guy_

"Guy, someone's coming." Naruto stated as six figures appeared above them. "Make that six." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Looks like a unfair fight, the two of us against the six of them." Guy said looking at the enemy.

"Your right, maybe we should tie both our hands behind our backs." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Foolish boy, I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, there are six of me, and only two of you." He said as he and his clones laughed in a preemptive victory.

"Oh yeah, Guy, I'll handle this." Before Guy could answer, Naruto took out his sword. **"Ban-kai!"**

He yelled as his sword transformed, turning completely blue, the hand guard, was the kanji for kit, with a foot long blue chain at the end of the hilt. **"Tensa-Yamato." **He said as he swung his sword.

"Very well than." Guy smirked, knowing Naruto is now ten times stronger than before, and knew he'd just get in the way. "Good luck." He yelled as he dashed off. Pein just looked at Naruto with fear evident in his eye's.

'This chakra…he is far beyond anyone I've ever met, stronger than even Madara.' Pein said to himself as he knew he was screwed. Or as one of my friends called it, He was in for one hell of a raping, not literally mind you male on male lovers.

_Sasuke_

"**Chidori!" **Sasuke yelled as he struck Madara again. "This is the end of you Madara!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged Amaterasu.

"**Foolish brat!"** Madara yelled. **"I'm invincible! You can not win!" **He yelled, as if more to himself than Sasuke.

"No, you're the fool Madara!" Sasuke yelled. "It's the end of you!" He said as he started hand signs. **"Fire style: Dragon flame mist!" **He yelled, controlling the molecules themselves, combining them, then evaporating them, thus, they all quickly evaporated into the sky, making cumulo-nimbus clouds, or better known as…

"**Thunder clouds?" **Madara asked himself.

"Now, taste my ultimate Jutsu!" Sasuke smirked. **"Kirin!" **He yelled in self confidence. "This is lightning from heaven itself. NOW DIE!" He yelled as the lightning bolt came from the heaven's, and struck Madara in the skull. "It's over." Sasuke said as he walked away.

_Naruto_

"Do you have fear?" Voices rang through his head. "What is it you fear?"

"I fear, many things." Naruto stated. "But you Pein," He began. "ARE NOT ONE OF THEM!" He yelled in defiance, with his Sharingan blazing with power.

……………………………

Next chapter, Naruto vs. Pein. And the epic battle in the leaf takes place! And I still don't have 15 reviews but I don't care anymore cause I have no fans! This story must really suck if people aren't even reading it.


	5. Demons into Hanyou's, Oh my

"Damn!" Pain shouted out loud as Naruto flung all his clones away from him. 'How can I be losing?!' He asked himself the millionth time. Not only was Naruto using high level jutsu, he was also wielding a very powerful sword.

"What's wrong Pain?" Naruto inquired. "Is that really all you got? This is just a big waste of my time ya know?" He mocked.

"How dare you mock me?!" Pain yelled in fury. "I am one of the most powerful warriors ever, greater than even the Second Hokage!" He yelled in rage.

"No, your just a waste of time." Naruto stated bluntly.

………………………………...

"What!" Tsunade yelled suddenly at the old man third. "We actually got here befor the Akatsuki?"

"Yes." Sarutobi answered with a grin. "Although, we will require help from every ninja here in Konoha, right Hinata-san?" He asked the fully healed Kunoichi.

………………………………...

Finally, its over." Sasuke said to himself as he laid down.

**"Don't think you've won yet, Sasuke-kun!" **Madara bellowed as he risen from his grave. "I still have one trump card!" He yelled as he returned back to normal. "Now watch as I release the Bijuu we acquired into their full power, by turning them into hanyou's!" He yelled as he released but two of his new creations, none of which coming for Sasuke.

'What?' He asked himself as he looked for Madara, but couldn't find him. "The bastard escaped." He stated rather pissed off.

………………………………...

Itachi was running North towards the Akatsuki's food houses when a mysterious figure appeared before him.

'What the?' He asked himself. "Who are you?" He asked stoically, looking at the weird beast in front of him.

"I'm…" It began. "Sanbi, the turtle hanyou." It stated as it looked at Itachi. He was average human height, about 5'11. Except he was completely green skin. He had blue hair, and was wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono, which looked like it was made of a turtle shell. He had a regular looking spear in his right hand, except it was made of a turtle shell…weird.

"Well?" Sanbi began. "I hate too rush things, but since your not very talkative." He said since Itachi never gave a name. "I'll just kill you."

"Like hell you!" Itachi was cut off as Sanbi suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him, stabbing his spear into Itachi's heart.

"Well, that was boring." Sanbi said before Itachi disappeared into smoke. "I absolutely hate it when someone puts me in a genjutsu, then make me believe it isn't by making a fake Kage Bunshin." He said, easily breaking the Genjutsu.

"What!" Itachi yelled in surprise. 'He broke my second strongest genjutsu, better be careful as too not have to go all out.' He thought to himself as he activated his Sharingan. This was going to be fun.

………………………………...

"Pain." A voice said to the unconscious man. "You failed to kill Uzumaki Naruto…"

"I'm right here!" Naruto yelled.

"You failed to kill a weak human."

"Hey, fuck you bastard!" Naruto yelled in fury as some random dude came out of no where. The man's skin color was black, and he was bald. He had a rather large build, with plenty of muscle. He was wearing nothing but a large black cloak with a hoody, and had small, narrow eyes.

"You shouldn't show such disrespect for your betters, boy." The man glared at Naruto, who just noticed the man carried around what looked like a large metal scythe.

"Well I'm sorry, please, show me anyone who's better than me around here." Naruto shot back at the older man, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Such disrespect from those prepubescent brats." The man replied with no anger in his voice. This guy was annoying.

"Hey, FYI, I got my Girlfriend pregnant!" Naruto yelled, thinking he won.

"So your prepubescent AND an idiot I see." The man ALMOST smirked.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks." He replied once again.

"You suck!" Naruto yelled in anger, not thinking he just screwed up.

"You blow." The man replied this time with a smirk. Oh, this guy, is DEAD.

"Well, we gonna fight or what?" Naruto asked the man, who just got rid of his smirk, and simply nodded. Naruto just smirked, he had plenty of energy left.

"I am Shibi, number four of the ten tailed beast." The man said bowing low, the first time showing Naruto respect, him knowing Naruto was stronger than he looked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, bowing as well, knowing this would not only be hard, but fun as well, since he could sense the man was as strong, if not stronger, than him. Shibi smiled, also knowing this would be fun.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

………………………………...

**"Amaterasu!" **Itachi yelled as black flames engulfed Sanbi.

"Too slow!" Sanbi yelled as he appeared before Itachi, kicking him in the ribs, _hard._

Itachi flew back, coughing up blood as he did so, and landed on the grown hard.

"Keep up slow poke!" Sanbi yelled as he tried to strike Itachi with his spear. Itachi rolled out of the way, punching Sanbi in the jaw, and making him fly back a feet, making a large cracking sound.

'This guy…is tough.' Itachi decided, knowing he just broke his left hand. 'It appears his bones are just as hard as his kimono.' He thought to himself, kicking the kimono before, fracturing his pinky toe bone.

"Wow, this is fun!" Sanbi yelled. "I've never known power like this! My strength increased a hundred fold!" He yelled in excitement. "Not even the great Uchiha Itachi can beat me!" He screamed his head off.

'Damn.' Itachi thought to himself. 'Looks like I have to use _it._' He said to himself before he closed his eyes.

………………………………...

"Is everything ready?" Tsunade asked in her office.

"Yes milady, we made sure there is no way they can flank our village ninja's." A jonin said as he looked determined to protect his home at all cost.

"Good, you are dismissed." She said. As she finished he bowed and thanked her, and went to help this men.

"This village sure has some caring people." She said to herself as she closed her eyes, and waited for the oncoming battle.

………………………………...

I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. I had to get my priorities straiten out and I really put some thought into it. Please review and tell me what I can do better.


	6. Sorry for being so late

Wow, eleven months…just wow.

--

Naruto stared at his enemy, glaring at him, detesting him, suddenly he felt his nose itchy. Yeah, not the best time for that. But he digressed, he would have to finish this quickly, if he wanted to continue his mission.

Shibi, on the other hand, looked rather bored. Lifting his scythe, he decided to attack first with a vertical strike, which Naruto easily dodged.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto bashed Shibi with his Rasengan in his left hand. "Take this douche!" Naruto yelled as he noticed Shibi did not budged, so did a horizontal slice with his sword.

"Too slow." Shibi said, quickly disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto, and kicked him from behind, sending him ten feet away.

'Damn, this guy is strong.' Naruto thought, knowing he's in trouble. 'I have to think of something, he's much faster than me.' Naruto then prepared himself for another attack, when Shibi suddenly attacked, with another vertical slice.

Naruto blocked the attack, and quickly parried, quickly getting behind his opposition, and did an upward slash. Shibi knew this would happen, and quickly turned and blocked the attack.

"This is why you never fight a ninja with only weapons," Naruto began. **"Fire ball jutsu!"** Naruto yelled, blowing a big ball of fire at Shibi, sending him twenty feet back.

"Smart. But not smart enough." Shibi then turned to smoke.

"Shadow clone?" Naruto questioned.

"Behind you." Came a voice from behind. Naruto quickly turned around, to be met with a scythe to the face.

--

Aargh, I am so sorry! Eleven months since the last chapter, and I give you this cop out. I'm so sorry, but I just can't think of anything! But I promise, I will finish this story eventually. You have my word.


End file.
